A number of hydroxylated and carboxylated polymers have been found to be useful in imparting adhesion to a variety of substrates, including paper, plastics, metal, and glass. These include polyurethanes, polyurethane-ureas, polyamides, polyesters, polyacrylates, ketone-formaldehyde copolymers, and nitrocellulose that have been used for many years in surface coating formulations. Such materials impart a number of properties to surface coatings, including adhesion, gloss, pigment wetting, surface hardness, and grease resistance.
Typically, substances added to printing inks to promote improved adhesion to substrates (adhesion promoters) cause the ink to undergo an increase in viscosity or completely gel on storage. Since inks need to be of a proper viscosity to perform given their specific application on press, viscosity increases cause a detrimental effect on the printing process. At the very least, inks that increase in viscosity must be adjusted to lower their viscosity, or in some cases, become unusable altogether. Viscosity stability in inks, with or without the use of adhesion promoters, is something that is required for proper performance.
In 1955, an article in Chemical and Engineering News reported the use of titanium chelates, a byproduct of pigment manufacture, for formulating heat resistant coatings. These compounds also found utility as additives in nitrocellulose-based printing inks. The most common titanium chelate, titaniumdiacetylacetonate (TiAA), is a reaction product of tetraisopropyltitanate and acetylacetone (AA or 2,4-pentanedione). This additive and variants thereof are used in formulations throughout the printing ink, paint, and coatings industry. The main disadvantages of its use is:
A yellowing of the surface it coats. TiAA is a stable complex and contains, in addition to the two AA groups, two isopropyl groups, which can split off under heat and be exchanged by OH groups in a formulation (OH groups of the nitrocellulose e.g.). The TiAA body is susceptible to reacting with aromatic rings, mainly phenolics present in wood rosin and polyamides forming a deep brownish complex and therefore causes yellowing, especially in white pigmented coating formulations.
Odor. In addition to yellowing, the AA groups can evolve as the surface coating dries. These AA groups have a bitter odor that can be sensed at low concentrations. Therefore formulators of coatings and inks prefer to completely avoid AA group containing additives in applications such as food packaging.
In order to solve the problems described above, in 1985 non-yellowing and low odor adhesion promoters were developed, a description of these can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,848 and 4,705,568, and also DE 3525910A1. Materials based on these so promoters have the disadvantage of having too low a reactivity to, for example, give immediate adhesion of an ink to a substrate after a short trigger time in a drying oven on press. In the case of printing inks, this requires the printer to either reduce the web speed through the printing press to achieve higher temperatures (reducing productivity) or increasing the effective temperature inside the drying oven (increasing cost). In addition, these highly reactive compounds often interact prematurely with other components (resins, pigments, additives) in surface coating or ink formulations, resulting in depletion of their adhesion promoting effect and, even more damaging, an unacceptable increase in the viscosity of the coating or ink formulation prior to application.
Based upon these facts, there is clearly a need in the art for additives that promote better viscosity stability, or better adhesion onto substrates, or in the best case, do both with a single additive.